


A Debaucherous Honeymoon Gift

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Corrin had been expected a very personal and passionate honeymoon night with Camilla, but his wife has other ideas for him as she brings her retainers into the bedroom with them and insists that they're his honeymoon present. Commission for for madman1467.





	

"Do you like your present?" Camilla purred, licking her lips as she held tightly onto Corrin's thighs, lying between the legs of her husband and staring down at his rigid, aching cock. "I know that you swear I'm the only gift you needed but, I thought you should have the most special night of your life."

Corrin stared down his body at the sight before him, and what he saw was definitely a kind of special he had never fathomed before. For one, there was Camilla, his beautiful, smiling bride, her bouncy lilac hair brushing against his thighs and her piercing eyes looking up at him like he was all she could have ever wanted in life. But then, for added measure, she was flanked by her loyal retainers, Selena and Beruka, and as Camilla leaned in to kiss the tip of his cock, both of them followed suit, even Beruka cracking the faintest bit of a smile as they stared up at him, both burning with adoration in their gaze.

"I love it," he said, having expected to be able to have his night alone with his wife, but the presence of two other beautiful women in their bed wasn't something he could argue with in any sensible world, and he couldn't help but squirm as he felt the lips against his shaft. "Thank you both for joining us tonight."

"Anything for Lady Camilla," Beruka said, her tongue dragging down his shaft slowly.

Selena was much less complementary. "I wasn't sure about it, but now that I see you have a nice dick, I guess it's better than doing nothing." It was a deflection that would have worked better if she didn't start kissing up and down his length as her eyes stared at him with a bit more adoration than she maybe should have been looking at her royal's new husband with.

Camilla purred softly. "Then just lie back, my love, and let us make you feel like the luckiest man in Nohr." It was on that note that she took his cock into her mouth and began her adoring treatment of Corrin, sucking him down slowly and letting the girls on either side of her get their way further down his shaft as she took most it into her mouth. The moans rumbling in her mouth were the prelude to the sheer depth of oral debauchery Corrin was about to experience, as three beautiful women began to share his cock with a burning fervor that he couldn't believe.

As the bride, Camilla got the first turn with her husband's dick, and she started off steadily enough, a nice, steady up and down along his shaft, letting her mouth work him over lovingly with its hot and adoring embrace, patient and pacing herself well to keep up the attention without getting too carried away in the beginning; she wanted something to work up to, after all. So she just worked steadily at his shaft, sucking him happily down and letting the purrs rumble in her mouth as she worked him down with a loving, excited pace. Not too fast, not too aggressive, and brimming with affection. Camilla wanted nothing but for Corrin to feel good, and she made sure every motion of her head was a deliberate one to help keep him twisting happily about against her touch.

There was enough cock to go around that Camilla could go acceptably deep while still leaving plenty of cock for her retainers to adore, which Selena and Beruka happily took advantage of as they lapped all over Corrin's dick, relishing in its size with broad strokes of their tongues dragging along his shaft, lips always eager to plant kisses onto it as it throbbed within Camilla's mouth. They were more than happy to help service their princess's new husband, aware they were now partially his retainers now just as Corrin's would answer to Camilla more frequently, but they both craved was that their 'services' would be enlisted more often, as the offer from Camilla to be her honeymoon gift to Corrin was something they jumped far too eagerly at.

Beruka's turn came next, and she was all too happy to grab hold of the base of his cock and push down, taking a quicker approach than Camilla had as she not only started to suck him down faster, but her grip rocked up his shaft, jerking him steadily off as she took her place between the other two women and pretty much took over his whole cock between her hand and her mouth. And yet, for all the speed of her motions, it was an amazingly quiet cocksucking. Almost refined if it wasn't so aggressively lusty and raw, but Corrin couldn't help but squirm in delight nonetheless as she went at his dick.

Camilla and Selena may not have had access to his cock anymore, but as Corrin groaned and twisted on the bed, they gladly got his legs spread out and focused lower, shamelessly taking one of his balls into each of their mouths to suck on as they tried their best to make the most of the moment and pleasure him in whatever way they could, needing to find some way to help pleasure him, and that was the nearest thing. Not that they minded of course, the lilac haired princess and her redheaded warrior both eagerly sucking on Corrin's balls, their lips happily at work to make sure that he was getting the most of the pleasure they could offer him, to his very vocal approval.

When Selena licked her way up Corrin's cock to take her turn, all bets were off. After what Beruka had done, she didn't feel bad for greedily shoving her way down his cock and starting to throat him eagerly, pushing further on the speedy, impatient matter Beruka had started on by all but swallowing his cock down. She pushed forward, moaning as she started to aggressively suck on his dick, letting it go down her throat, and unlike Beruka, the redhead was shamelessly happy to get as messy and loud as she could, gagging and slurping on it as she worked at his cock with a speed that was mind-blowing for Corrin, who moaned as he felt her go at him with her unrelenting hunger. Selena all but facefucked herself on Corrin's dick.

Beruka got to learn what it was like to push lower, as she focused mainly on Corrin's balls this time, licking all over them with the occasional lap up along his shaft when Selena was pulling back, but while really drove Corrin mad in tandem with the spasming of Selena's throat around his dick was Camilla, who went even lower still and pushed her tongue forward, lapping happily at Corrin's ass hole, an excited and lurid approach to getting him off that made him twist hard enough the three girls had to hold his legs down to keep him from writhing. "I knew you'd like that, you naughty boy," Camilla purred in her sultry tone as she continued to aggressively tongue his ass.

Being deepthroated, rimmed, and having his balls lavished all in one go was so much for Corrin to take in, and he was far less prepared to handle himself than he could have ever expected, driven hard over the edge by the surprising shocks of lust surging through him without warning. Corrin lost himself, groaning, "I'm cumming!" as the first proper thing he'd said since this all began, and the girls scrambled in a panic at his warning, Camilla grabbing both girls' heads and licking her way up from Corrin's ass, along his balls, then up his cock as she guided her retainers into position, all three girls going cheek to cheek with one another, Selena in the middle due to having been there at that moment.

All three girls moaned in eager delight, staring at Corrin with need in their eyes, mouths all wet to varying degrees--Selena's chin in particular soaked in drool--as overlapping voices began to plead him to cum on their faces. It was enough to make sure that Corrin not only came, but he came hard, groaning as his hips struggled against the firm press of the three women keeping him in place as his cock erupted in their faces. he couldn't think of a time he had ever cummed quite so much, but he was definitely losing himself now to the sudden flood of cum spewing forward. Rope after thick, gooey, pearly white rope of spunk streaked across their smiling faces. He could hardly believe his eyes as he painted all three women with his cum.

When finally his orgasm subsided and his cock calmed down, the girls licked their lips happily, swallowing down his seed and purring happily as they leaned in, sharing a sloppy three way kiss with the head of his cock, which remained rock hard and aching for more. "I didn't expect you to like it that much," Camilla said with a loving sigh, "But I'm so glad to know that you're enjoying yourself. Why don't you have Beruka first?" She pulled back slowly, her smile growing only wider as she delighted in seeing how things were going, while Selena drew back a bit more reluctantly, whimpering as she drew away from him, clearly wishing she could have first go.

Corrin pulled Beruka alongside him onto the bed, guiding her onto her back as he rolled on top of her, trying to keep things sane and mostly straightforward as a way to pull back from the insanity of what he'd just been subjected to by the combined depravity of the three of them. "I'm ready," she said softly, biting her lip and easing her legs apart as he grasped his cock and guided it forward, Beruka remaining very placid and calm as she watched him get into position to take her. There was something calming about it though, and Corrin was glad to feel a bit more grounded as with a single stroke he sank himself into the pussy of a woman who was not his beautiful wife.

But almost immediately upon starting to thrust into her, Beruka's resolve began to crack. "More," she whined, fingers reaching up along Corrin's back as he lay atop her. The blandness of missionary position was undone by both the size of Corrin's cock filling her, and the strength behind each thrust, which combined left her happily starting to squirm and feed into his excited, forward appetites as he made abundantly clear what he had in mind for her without much in the way of mercy or apology. "I can handle it, please!" Her fingers dug tighter into his back, urging him desperately onward.

Corrin had only ever known sex with Camilla, and on some level he knew that he was probably learning how to fuck from someone a bit more on the wild side than normal--as if everything she'd done in the short time they'd been in the bedroom wasn't indication enough of that--but he didn't realize just how much that was the case as he thrust rapidly into Beruka, winding up to steadily, harshly fuck her, not realizing it was the pace with which he claimed her that spurred on her passionate, fiery reaction. Al he worried about was giving her the pleasure she clearly craved at any cost, and thankfully he was so wound up that his way of doing that was just to go steady and relentless in fucking her into a state of utter, adoring bliss.

"You're so good at this," she whined, happily squirming on the bed. "Nngh, fuck me, Corrin." She bit her lip, letting the heaving of her body and the feeling of the soft, thick mattress beneath her embrace her as his thrusts and the weight of him pressing against her pushed her down into it. The sensation was much more than she knew what to do with, and she was all too happy to lose herself to it, to feel the madness wash her away. "Oh, I can see why you were so loud every night, Lady Camilla!"

Corrin went for her neck, nibbling at it amid a flurry of kisses. He had no idea why he was going so intensely and passionately at his wife's retainer, but once he started he knew he couldn't stop, showering her with unerring affection as she squirmed hotly beneath him, the embrace of her slick pussy begging his cock to finish within her and his mind burning with the urge to do precisely that. If anything, this had been what Camilla had been preparing him for all this time, so ready for anything sexual and for the never-ending debauchery of his wife that he gladly embraced even the thought of bedding whatever women Camilla deigned to add to their bedroom.

Beruka was almost embarrassed by how quickly she lost herself, moaning and grabbing hold of Corrin tightly as she came, the moans spilling from her lips sounding like nothing that he'd ever heard from her before, the shattering of everything quiet and restrained about the blue haired woman as she gave in utterly. Combined with the greedy clenching of her pussy trying to milk his cock dry, he was all too happy to give in to it though, burying himself inside of her and groaning, "You're wonderful," as he came, the compliment just feeling right as he pumped her full of cum and left her happily squirming on the bed, soaking in the warmth of a royal's cum flooding her womb.

"Okay, now it's my turn," Selena said, grabbing Corrin's shoulder and all but pulling him forcefully out of Beruka, turning him around and grabbing his hands as she turned around to get onto all fours. "And I want you to make sure that I get my time's worth after giving you that amazing blowjob. I don't do things like that for just anyone, but even people I like have to give me something in return." She was forceful and pushy in the ways that Selena always was, and as she got down onto her hands and knees, Corrin couldn't help but think about something Camilla had once said in passing.

"Selena is a wonderful girl, who would be much better off if someone just took her ass and fucked her attitude out of her." At the time, he'd thought nothing of it, but now that his hands were on her hips and her perky ass was high in the air, those words were all he could think about, a point of frustrated near-obsession as he shoved forward and took Selena by utter surprise, claiming her ripe ass and not even bothering to build up to anything as he opened up with a raw bout of pure anal ravaging.

"What's the big ide--nngh, shit!" Selena felt the sharp sensation of her ass being claimed, the searing sensation that she had not been ready for in the least and had absolutely no idea how to deal with. And while she wanted to snap on him and start screaming his ears off for daring to that to her she almost immediately began to lose herself to frustrated whines as he went all out with her. Sensations hit Selena far too fast, creeping urges of submission and surrender as the thick cock loosened her behind immediately, and she didn't know what she was supposed to do about it, but she did know that she wasn't ready to face any of it.

Her cum-smeared face hung low as Corrin took his wife's advice and fucked the attitude out of her, and she couldn't help herself. "Mm, it feels... D-don't you dare stop now! It feels so good, and I didn't ever interrupt your pleasure to be a dick, so you had better keep fucking me until I cum." A hand reached between her legs, her thighs slick as she started to furiously finger herself to the rapid pace of Corrin pounding her ass, his fingers kneading her cheeks and gripping her hips as he went at it. The more she got of it the less she could fight even the notion that she wasn't loving every brilliant, vulgar second of what he was doing to her, and what point was there in fighting it when she could instead just accept what she was doing and relish in the intense thrill of it all?

Corrin brought his hand down across her ass. "Then you'd better keep moaning," he said, feeling like this was almost a test for him, as he felt Camilla's smoldering gaze and saw the way she smiled brightly at the sight of him taking to fucking Selena hard and relentlessly. But he didn't mind if her was being tested or not. "And you should beg me to cum inside of you, or else I'll just pull out and finish on your back, and you won't get to feel all of that hot cum pumping inside of your ass. And you want me to fill you, don't you?"

"Gods, yes!" Selena howled. "Please, Corrin, I want your cum so badly, I'll do anything to keep you buried inside of me. I want you to fill me and mark me, so please don't stop." She felt the submission hit her hard, like once Corrin had his cock in her she was all moans and pleading, far removed from what he was used to seeing from his sister's more abrasive servant. It hadn't even taken much to prove Camilla's theory right, but there was little about it that she was embarrassed by as the senseless, twisted thrill of just getting fucked overwhelmed any sense of shame she may have had, replacing it all with unrelenting bliss. She wanted more and nothing could have stopped her now from getting what she wanted. 

With fingers pumping rapidly into her dripping, needy twat and her body burning with such crazed, exuberant need that she didn't know what to do with herself, Selena was a mess in record time, crying out for Corrin with a needy howl and losing herself, her fingers burying themselves inside of her one last time as she gave in to the pleasure, carried away on the waves of pure need. It was the exhilarating peak she'd craved for too long, and as she felt it all wash over her she knew that she had hit something special here, and the only thing better than losing herself all over her fingers was when Corrin responded in kind by shoving himself to the hilt inside of her ass and pumping her full of all that hot, gooey warmth that left her whining as she pressed happily back against him and heaved a content sigh of bliss.

"I hope you're not too tired yet, my love," Camilla said, slipping up behind Corrin and softly grasping at him, pulling him back off of Selena and throwing him down onto the bed, straddling his lap happily as she grasped his cock. "It would be such a tragedy if you had worn yourself out with my retainers and had nothing left for me."

"I still have plenty left for you," Corrin moaned, hands grasping at her wide hips and holding her tightly. "I always do. You know three orgasms isn't enough to tire me out."

Camilla let out a happy, velvety laugh as she shifted in his lap, guiding herself up to the tip of his cock and then slamming right down onto it, eager and driven now by a need to finally meet pleasure head-on. "That's why I brought two more lovely girls to help me make sure you're satisfied, you insatiable beast of a man." She bit her lip, starting to ride him now. "And seeing you fuck my retainers has me so needy now. You left them so happy and dripping with your cum, and now I get to enjoy all of that now that you've worn your presents out."

Watching his wife work up and down his cock, her plump breasts heaving as she rode him, all Corrin could think about was how unfair the night had gone. "But are they tired?" he asked as her velvety pussy embraced his cock tightly. "Because Beruka, Selena... You two were amazing, and I would love for you to join Camilla and I in our bed again, but I shouldn't be the one having all the fun, should I? Why don't you show your lady how much you adore her too."

The sudden grasp of hands touching her left Camilla gasping, shivering as Beruka and Selena both leaned forward, grabbing her and pulling her into hungry kisses, hands roaming across her soft, curvaceous form as they cast their vote of agreement for what Corrin had suggested. "Selena... Beruka..." Camilla moaned softly. "Nngh, I knew you were two were both something special. If you want to enjoy my body, then you most certainly may."

Now the center of attention, Camilla bounced harder on Corrin's cock, ignited by having to play the voyeur to her beloved and lit up even more now by the hands and lips roaming across her body as both women got down to work at pleasuring their princess. The sensations were immediate and they were perfect, leaving her awash with a sudden sense of love hitting her from all directions as they began to work at her all at once, Corrin's cock only one piece of the pleasure puzzle. A wonderful piece. A hot, blood-engorged, very well endowed piece, one that filled her pussy like nothing else she had ever known, but still only a piece.

Beruka, the flatter of the two retainers, had always been transfixed by the ever-present jiggle of her princess's breasts, always flaunted with her cleavage exposed. And now she had a chance to indulge that fixation as her hands dug into the soft skin of her plump tits, burying her face into them and getting one of the hardened, round nipples into her mouth. She sucked eagerly at it, and though she kept them from bouncing amid the rapid up and down of Camilla riding her husband's lap, Beruka gave Corrin something even better as he watched enthralled by the way she so hungrily went at her breasts. In response, all Camilla could say to Beruka was, "Such a thirsty little thing you are. Have you always been this obsessed with my breasts?"

Going for another angle, Selena believed her taut ass was plenty fine even if it didn't have the sheer roundness that Camilla's did. It had simply been the avenue she chose to go for as she spread the plump cheeks wide and buried her face in, taking a page out of Camilla's own playbook as her tongue worked happily at her princess's rear, tongue wiggling against her puckered pink hole and coming in broad strokes along everywhere, getting it nice and slick with her saliva. It was a sloppy, messy affair as Selena, with her face covered in cum and even more leaking from her ass, felt like she ought to let go of everything and just enjoy herself utterly, going in for a sloppy devouring of Camilla's ass in the process. She earned the loving praise from Camilla of, "And then there's my naughty little redhead, showing just how much a good fucking can set her right by putting her tongue to work where it belongs."

With his fingers tight around her hips, Corrin thrust upward to meet Camilla's thrusts, her pussy more desperate than it had been since perhaps only their very first night together, her aches and her need at their absolute peak. It was an amazing feeling, and to watch her be descended upon by her retainers as he took her added to the pleasure, made the sight he beheld an absolute dream. This all felt so right, and to see her lit up with glee as he turned her gift around on her and made sure she received all the loving he did was the sort of thing that made his chest ache with joy. Camilla had been so happy all day, radiant as she and the man she loved had finally come together, and the strange relationship they had together had reached its conclusion in a way neither of them could shy away from.

And even though he'd already done it to Beruka and, in a sense, Selena too, he knew that the only thing that was missing was to fill her up with his cum. And why hold back? For the very first time, he came before his partner, despite all the pleasure she was under. "I love you, Camilla!" he yelled as he lost himself, all in one motion bucking his hips up and pulling her down onto him with all his might, embedding his cock as desperately deep into her as he could while he lost himself. The pleasure was overwhelming, his orgasm making his legs shake as he gave in.

The sudden flood of hot, sticky cum pumping into her womb left Camilla brimming with a joy that happily drove her over the edge. She screamed, "I love you too!" as she threw her head back, surrendering to the pleasures hitting her every which way, loving the feeling of pure, exhilarating bliss that settled upon her as everything wore her down, and she could not have been happier about that fact, bucking happily against Corrin, a few final bounces leaving her to shudder before she finally slowed down, leaning forward and bracing her hands against Corrin to keep from slumping down against him entirely.

Selena and Beruka pulled away from Camilla's breasts and her ass, snuggling up against the newlywed couple to soak in the warmth and affection that followed, and in the hazy afterglow, it was everything Corrin had wanted.

"Tonight is amazing so far," Corrin groaned. "But my only worry is... How are we going to be able to sleep together just the two of us on a normal night after what we've done here?"

Camilla's lips curled into a sinful smile as she ran her hands along Corrin's chest, then through the hair of her beloved retainers. "That was the plan, and it seems like the three of you all gave in to it just perfectly." Best of all was the fact that she knew none of them would complain as she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss onto Corrin's lips as the two retainers pecked at his cheek, and Corrin all but melted under the realization.


End file.
